


Тренировка заклинаний

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, fandomHarrySeverus2018_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Тренироваться в заклинаниях лучше всего в других Вселенных





	Тренировка заклинаний

Когда жизнь более-менее наладилась и после победы над Волдемортом Гарри вернулся к учебе, то обнаружил неприятный сюрприз: некоторые заклинания начали получаться у него... 

Ну, не то чтобы плохо, но как-то не так.

И это заметил не только Гарри.

— Поттер, это не заклинание Патронуса, это простое Экскуро. Не надо вкладывать в него столько мощи, не то рискуете устроить локальный ядерный взрыв, а не уборку, — Снейп задумчиво обвел взглядом сверкающий чистотой класс. Абсолютно пустой класс: очищенный не только от грязи, но и от мебели, учебных пособий и оконных стекол. — Не ошибусь, если предположу, что здесь не осталось даже бактерий. Магической силы, мистер Поттер, в вас явно больше, чем нужно для безопасного существования человечества.

— Но я же стараюсь! 

— Стараетесь уничтожить человечество? Я заметил.

В сердцах Гарри пнул дверь — дверь слетела с петель. Нда...

У него возросла не только магическая сила, но и физическая. Нет, конечно же, это было круто.

Но жить мешало.

— И что же мне теперь делать? — Гарри застонал. Проклятый Волдеморт! Все из-за него!

— Как что делать? — неискренне удивился Снейп. — Учиться контролировать силу, конечно же. А еще использовать мозги... но это выше ваших возможностей, Поттер, я понимаю. Я могу только показать вам последствия вашей тупости в других Вселенных. Возможно, это заставит вас немного задуматься и приложить усилия в учебе?

— Ух ты! — обрадовался Гарри. — Вы возьмете меня с собой в иной мир, где нет зла, где мои мама и папа живы, а я счастливо женат на Джинни?

— Когда-нибудь вы достанете меня настолько, Поттер, что я отправлю вас во Вселенную, где вы женаты на Малфое или живете в рабстве у Темного Лорда. Портус! — Снейп открыл портал, ухватил Гарри за шиворот и шагнул в появившееся перед ними ярко-зеленое мерцающее сияние.

Косой переулок, в котором они оказались в следующее мгновение, был непривычно мрачным и безлюдным: все окна плотно закрыты ставнями или наглухо заколочены досками.

— А что здесь произошло? — спросил Гарри. — Почему все так попрятались?

— В этой Вселенной вы победили Темного Лорда не Экспеллиармусом, а Мобиликорпусом. Вот Лорд и летает над Магической Британией до сих пор. Поэтому волшебники опасаются держать окна открытыми — вдруг случайно залетит к кому-нибудь в дом? Это чревато стихийными выбросами от страха — даже у взрослых. И не всегда эти выбросы магические. 

— О! И что, здешней я так его и не добил? На метле вполне возможно поймать! Волдеморт всяко побольше снитча будет!

— Здешний Поттер, при всей тупости, свойственной вам, оказался обладателем зачатков интеллекта: предпочел после победы сбежать в Австралию, оставив волшебников разгребать оставшиеся проблемы без него. Так что тренируйтесь, Поттер. Развлекайтесь. Можете не ограничивать силу, вкладывая ее в заклинания — чужую реальность не жалко, плевать на последствия.

— Акцио Волдеморт! — крикнул Гарри, не заставляя себя долго уговаривать — зло необходимо уничтожать во всех мирах! 

В следующий момент он увидел Волдеморта в рваной мантии, с быстротой гоночной метлы несущегося прямо на него. От неожиданности Гарри выкрикнул первое, что пришло на ум:

— Импедимента!

Волдеморт остановился не сразу: по инерции он пролетел еще пару метров и напоролся на фонарный столб. Из образовавшейся раны начало вываливаться что-то малоприятное... 

Гарри поспешил остановить начинающееся расчленение:

— Ступефай!

— Странный выбор атакующих заклинаний, но я помню о вашем альтернативном мышлении, Поттер, — заметил Снейп. — Насадить Темного Лорда задницей на фонарный столб? Не ожидал от вас такой изощренной фантазии.

— Но... Но он же животом насадился! — возмутился Гарри в ответ на несправедливое обвинение.

— Тогда почему из него вываливается дерьмо?

— Логично же — потому что внутри этой твари нет ничего, кроме дерьма! Как мне его добить?

— Попробуйте увеличить фонарный столб.

— Э-э-э... но зачем?

— Я хочу полюбоваться, как столб раздолбит уже сделанную в нем дырку. Надеюсь, Темный Лорд еще не подох окончательно и прочувствует все как следует, когда пойдет трещинами от задницы до затылка. Кто бы отказался посмотреть на это? Может, ему подрочить? Круцио на член...

— Профессор Снейп, но мы же не извращенцы!

— Это значит, что мы можем его убить, но не можем ему вздрочнуть?

— Энгоргио! — Гарри решил, что лучше покончить с Волдемортом как можно быстрее. И избавиться от тела — после победы и своего чудесного спасения Снейп иногда вел себя странно. Вот и сейчас — высказал совершенно дикую мысль:

— А если бросить удушающее заклинание ему на член? 

Чертов Снейп! Рука Гарри дрогнула, движение палочкой сбилось в сторону и увеличивающее заклинание попало не в столб, а в самого Волдеморта.

Волдеморт медленно, но неумолимо начал увеличиваться, пока не достиг гигантских размеров, заслонив собой солнце над Косым переулком.

Снейп задрал голову, высматривая что-то на нависающем над ними теле.

— В принципе, и так неплохо, — признал он. — Целиться палочкой легче. Поттер, отлевитируйте его к Министерству Магии. Я наложу посмертное Империо — пусть стучится в окна министерским крысам. А в окно Кингсли — членом! Сейчас я его увеличу...

— Нет! — твердо возразил Гарри и решительно послал Бомбарду Максима в огромного Волдеморта.

— Портус! Бежим отсюда! — Снейп ухватил его за руку и опрометью бросился в образовавшийся портал.

***  
Вечером Гарри рассказывал друзьям о необычном приключении.

— Гарри! Ты сражался в одиночку! — возмутилась Гермиона.

— Вовсе нет! Со мной был профессор Снейп.

— Профессор Снейп — шпион, а не боец! Он хорош при длительном противостоянии, когда надо внедриться в тыл врага и подточить его силы изнутри, но битва лицом к лицу...

— Судя по размерам Темного Лорда после заклинаний, внедрять меня в тыл врага Поттер собирался не тем способом, который подразумеваете вы, мисс Грейнджер, — влез в их разговор Снейп. — Но все обошлось. Вот, "Ежедневный Пророк" из той реальности уверяет, что не о чем беспокоиться! 

— Гигантский голый летающий Волдеморт взорвался. Кровь и куски внутренностей завалили всю страну. Всё в порядке. Зло побеждено, — прочитала вслух Гермиона и подняла глаза на Гарри. — Ты тоже считаешь, что про подобную новость можно сказать: "все в порядке"?

— А, ну да, — невнимательно кивнул Гарри и направил палочку на свою мантию, густо заляпанную чем-то темным. — Экску...

Но запнулся на полуслове, с опаской покосился на свою волшебную палочку и не стал продолжать, взявшись оттирать мантию вручную.


End file.
